Break Away
by jcbass19
Summary: This is not a song fic of Kelly's "Break Away". It's about Naruto's life in jail with a pervert guard, mates and cell mate. But this is not the ordinary Naruto....
1. perverted guard and cellmate!

Break Away

_"Uzumaki Naruto, you are found guilty of a massacre of The Uzumaki Clan. How do you plea?"_

_"G...Guilty." _

_"You are sentenced to life sentences in Maximize Security in Konoha. Case dismissed."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'What the fuck happen? How the hell did this happen?'

"This is your uniform. You are only allow to bring some of your belonging depending on how the scans go." The security told Naruto.

"Ex...excuse me, but...what am I here for?" Naruto asked.

The guard let out a low laugh than he answered, "For the massacre of your _own _family."

I never believed what that man said, but it was true. Mom and dad are dead. Bro and sis are gone too. But why don't I feel sad? How strange is that? My whole family is dead, and I don't really care. Is this the side effect of that project?

I didn't really care.

I walked through the cells each of them had steel bars but they are different from normal ones, they had some type of electric in it. How can I tell? It freaking visible! No wonders they call this maximize security. The people behind the bars all looked like tough people. Tattoos, a hundred of pierced rings, bald, hairy, muscular, fat and all the others looks that you find in a criminal. It was strange really, walking through the hallway, there were dozens of eyes on me. I never really gotten such attention and it felt different, in a bad way.

All of them, almost, were looking at me in such ways I don't want to know. Some even called me "Beautiful" or "Hot Chick" strange. I'm not a girl and I'm defiantly not beautiful. They probably had stayed in here too long to even tell a difference from a women and a man. I continued walking with the guard and ignoring the looks and whoops.

Than another guard from somewhere, popped up and now he's my guide.

He looks different from the others. Much more handsome. Jet black hair and I could tell he has a nice body through those ugly uniform. Very nice.

I think he caught me checking him out. Causes him let out a light chuckle that sent me blushing like a tomato. I quickly turned around and tried to calm my blush down.

We reached a very solitude cell, the other cell was about two cell's space up. I stood there waiting for him to unlock the doors for me when I suddenly felt a light touch at my butt. I looked around only finding the guard is busy ed unlocking the cell.

The guard entered the PIN next to the cell, the electricity died, than he unlocked it.

"This is your cell from now on." The guard said it awfully close to my ear. Maybe he didn't want other to know that I'm here for life. I enter my cell. No, cross that, home.

Of course, not without a sudden pinch at my butt, again, but this time I saw that handsome guard's hand.

He let out a light laugh. It sounded so nice. I blushed once again.

"That's Gaara, he's gonna be your cellmate. One thing I warn you pretty boy. Don't get him mad." He seemed like he was about to lick my neck but before that happened he shut the bar door, locked it and typed in the PIN for the electricity for the bar to go on.

Pretty Boy?

Damn stop blush Naruto!

I saw my cellmate, asleep, I guess, on the top bunk.

I really don't know if I should introduce myself. It's kinda late already but it would be very impolite. Oh, what the hell, let's get it over with.

"Umm...Ga..Gaara? Umm...I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be your new cellmate." Damn. Why the hell do I always blush? Stupid genes. I guess he's asleep he's not really talking back. Unless he's one of those slow people.

But than again, I've been standing here for what? 10minutes? Hell, I'm just gonna go to sleep. Deal the problems in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Ouch, that was sudden. The ringing sounds pierced through my eardrums right into my brain. I guess I should get up.

Huh? Where am I? Bars, wall, bar, desk and more bar. Oh yeah, a life sentence in jail.

Raising my hand till I could almost touch the ceiling than letting it fall back to my side. I grabbed my bucket of washroom stuff and waited for the guard to guide me.

"Well, this is a first. I most people won't get up till the second bell." it was the same guard from last night. I got to see his face this time since he didn't wear his hat. But he didn't wear his uniform either. He had a muscle shirt on, defiantly six pack, tight butt cargo pants and boots. I knew he was hot but this is way beyond it. He had pale skin and such a calm face, but beautiful.

My face went red again! Argg!!

He let out a evil smirk and guided me toward the washplace. I realize that my cellmate, Gaara, wasn't there.

I tried looking at the ground as I continued walking. But the guard stopped and I accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly bowed and apologised. The guard cornered me against the wall with one of his arm above me and another around my waist.

Damn my petite body. I was about a head smaller than him, defiantly smaller. Let's just say, My body is like a girl's.

"Do you enjoy being touch by me?" He said so close to my ears.

This time he really did lick me. First my neck, it left a small trail of saliva that was hot and cooled down quickly. Than he started to nibble lightly at my ear. I quickly shut my eye and blush. I felt my breathing starting to become ragged as he continued. I heard a light noise and he stopped, I took this chance and ran inside, finding only one other person in there.

I slowly walk toward the sink and start the water, I finished brushing my teeth but when I went to wash my face, the water soaks my hair. I'll dry that later. As I dry myself, I felt a hand going around my waist. I looked in the mirror and found out it was my cell mate not that guard.

He was defiantly not what I expected. He had the same body structure as the guard. Tall, muscular but his difference was his red hair and exotic green eyes. The Chinese character, love, was written on top of his forehead. I could tell he's a Goth type since he got a tone of mascara around his eye.

I turned around slowly and he pressed himself against me, I could feel his lower part against my stomach. I blushed furiously and brought my hand to my chest and looked away. Than he moved away.

"I'm Gaara, your cell mate."

His voice was low and rich, but it also have something that reminded me of someone...

Reminded of me.

-------------------------------------------------------

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me sorrie for not updating my other fics...do that later...

Do story on evil perverted guard, Pretty Naruto and hardcore Gaara, first!!!!

MUAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!

R&R!!!


	2. Meeting with the guard and cellmate

Since first POV is too much work . . . I'll be going back to my 'God' view!

Enjoy

'Stupid dumb moons...why can't it light up when it should? Like when that gay ass tried to rape me?' Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked toward the cafeteria. Three days had passed since he got here.

Flashback anyone?

First day- Harassed by guard

Second day- Harassed by guard (again), cellmate and a group of gay shit head ass than saved by guard and cellmate. Than I'm gonna get counsel with guard in half an hour.

Oh let's get more detailed with the second day should we?

_The sound of pounding heart was able to be heard miles away. Naruto had just gotten out of the washroom and away from the two perverts. _

"_Scary." he mumbled to himself. _

_He headed toward the cafeteria and got into the lineup. Strangely, he felt as if he was being watch. Not one or two, but a dozen eyes were on him, especially from a group of very ripped guys. They sat at the back of the café, but Naruto could feel their eyes on him. One of the guy, the leader it looked like, walked towards him. _

_Naruto thoughts, "Beautiful." Truly, this man is beautiful, with his long black hair, smooth skin and pearl like eyes, he stood around 6"7, lean and well built. Almost as beautiful as the guard, almost._

_But the beautiful boy didn't walk all the way towards Naruto, but as he reached the two seats back from the lineup, all the people sitting there quickly got up and left. Leaving the beautiful boy sitting by himself. Naruto got his tray of food and started to walk toward an empty spot, which seemed to be only where the beautiful man is sitting. As Naruto got there, a pig like man with a big belly, bald in the middle head and oily looking, grabbed his main dish, which he chose oatmeal._

"_Hey! That's mine!" Naruto said, in a light voice. The beautiful boy smirked, a naughty smirk._

"_So what? A puny guy like you doesn't deserve this much food." the pig man said and pushed Naruto, hard. Naruto banged against someone, he looked up to find his cellmate's face._

_The pig man's eyes suddenly show fear, a lot of it. _

_Naruto just looked up at his cellmate but he walked toward the pig man, Naruto's cellmate took the bowl of oatmeal and looked at the pig man._

"_Ah...Umm..." the pig man started to make some sound, suddenly Naruto's cellmate face was only inches away from the pig man._

"_Boo."_

"_AHHHHH!!!" The pig man ran as fast as he could towards some exit, mysteriously, the bowl of oatmeal was in one piece, warm and on Naruto's tray._

"_Thanks." That was all he could think of. Than his cellmate walked away._

_After that situation, it seemed that more people were scared of Naruto yet, there also seemed to be more interested in him._

_After breakfast, they had some free time, Naruto choose to draw under a tree near the basketball court. _

_That's were the harassing starts._

"_Hello there." a sudden voice broke into Naruto's thoughts. Naruto thought it could be his cellmate or the beautiful man or guard but nope, it was the same group of ripped up, tattoo guys from the café. _

_Oh, hi." than he went back to his art._

"_I see that you're quite an artist." one of the guy, who was tall, bald, very well built with a skull and a snake going through the eye sockets tattoo on his bald head, leaned toward Naruto. His hand suddenly started to trail up his chest and he whispered in his ear, "I'm quite an artist too, in bed." _

_Light chuckles could be heard. Naruto didn't blush or get embarrassed, maybe because up in the blue sky, the shape of the moon was visible. The old saying goes, "Full Moon does strange things to people." The same applies for our Naruto._

_The project side effect was that one the third full moon, the testee attitude would change, first from being feminie to normal. _

_The true Naruto is back for three full moons, oh what fun._

"_Is it? Too bad you don't look like it." Naruto replied and pushed the tattoo man's hand away and stood up ready to go._

_The happy smile on the guy's face died into a frown. Than he grabbed his wrist and slammed Naruto against the tree, his buddies, which seemed to be five of them, surrounded them so others can't see what's happening._

"_You should be happy that I'm will to make you my bitch, a person like you would only be shared around here. Be a good boy and come over to my cell 164, and we'll talk more about it. It's better for you to a bitch rather a whore eh?" The man was crushing Naruto's little wrist. Being the normal person he was, the first thing was._

"_FUCK OFF YOU SICK PERVERT!" And slammed his fist against his face. Mind you, Naruto might be small, but he sure has one hell of a punch._

_The punch made the man land on three of his buddies and Naruto stalked off. _

_Of course, this was the max security for bad guys, these guys doesn't take a blow in the face and forget about it. _

"_Why you fucking ass!" The guy got up and was ready to throw a punch, which Naruto dodged so easily and tripped the guy. He fell toward the basketball court, catching a lot of attention._

_He got back up but this time with a pipe from nearby. _

_Suddenly Naruto's cellmate came._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled._

"_What's it up to you?"_

"_He's with me."_

"_You fucking think I care?"_

"_You will when I'm done with you." Naruto's cellmate's eye were turning very, evil._

"_Gaara. Are you making trouble again?" That was the voice of the guard. Naruto snapped his head back to see him standing right beside him. His hand was on his maximus glutes for a split second when Naruto slapped it off. _

_He shoot an interested look to him._

"_Nothing regarding to you Uchina." Gaara (as Naruto found out) said to the guard._

"_Oh but everything is regarded to me, I own this place." Uchina (?) Said._

_Uchina turned around to Naruto._

"_You must be Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Uchina Sasuke. I'm gonna be your counsellor." he smiled._

_Naruto caught the look of question that was supposed to be toward Sasuke from Gaara._

"_Counsellor?" _

"_Yep, of course everyone here has a counsellor, we try to help you calm or figure out what's wrong. Like a highschool." he said._

"_Oh."_

"_Well, you'll be meeting **me** tonight in my office. That's in the counsellor building, I think Gaara here will be able to show you." Sasuke turned to the group of guys._

"_You guys will have a meeting with Kabuto and Orochimaru tonight also." _

_All of their faces suddenly paled._

"_Th..them!? WE'RE SORRY! WE WON'T DO ANYTHING TO NARUTO-SAMA AGAIN!" they all bowed down._

_Naruto had an enigmatical face on. _

"_Nope, that won't do. Anyone harming my client result either isolation or KO. You guys had been in the isolation cell too many times and neither of you change. So I think KO is best for you."_

_The end of a free block and we had to head back to the cell._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was night time, everyone avoided Naruto at lunch and dinner. Even Gaara wasn't around. Well, at least he would be seeing Sasuke tonight. Actually in one hour, he'll be there.

"I see that you seemed interested in that new boy already Sasuke." Gaara was in Sasuke's office. The office seemed more like a room. It had a king-sized bed, with a lot of fluffy pillow, a desk and a cupboard. Than there's the walk in shower room and closet.

"He's very interesting. He's an Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he started to slide an arm around Gaara's waist.

"Oh, so he starts with an U like yours, so what? Why is it that we're both attracted to him already?" Gaara tilted his head so that Sasuke could suck more of his delicious skin. Sasuke was just a couple inch taller than Gaara and was started to slowly mark Gaara's neck.

"He's not normal. The Uzumaki is a special clan. They're all scientist and doctors. But very special ones." Sasuke whispered into Gaara's ear and started to suck his earlobe.

"Like KO?"

"Yes, but Naruto is much more special than anyone. I'll show you tonight."

"I think I should fetch him shouldn't I?"

"Sure, we'll contiune with this later eh? But it'll be more fun now since Naruto-kun is joining." Sasuke let go of Gaara.

"Yes, a lot of fun. What toys do you plan on using?"

"Oh, wait and see."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahahahaha!!!

Enjoyed?

Hope so. . . KO stands for Kabuto and Orochimaru, too lazy to write their names down.

This thing is 5 pages long on my WordPerfect! I improved!!!!!!! And sorrie for any of the strange OC for naruto-kun, needed him to act werid. You'll find out more about him later on.


End file.
